Tous ce temps qui passe
by ninalovia
Summary: Elle pleure, encore, toujours. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Mais ce drame survient et les déchirent.


Titre : Tous ce temps qui passe.

Pairing : Kiba/Hinata

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à maître Kishimoto (levez la main et dites "Je le jure") Je le jure ! Par contre l'histoire est à moi et celui qui touche est mort !

Résumé : Elle pleure, encore, Toujours, il voudrait qu'elle arrête, qu'elle comprenne qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Mais survient ce drame et ils se déchirent.

Wahou ! 6 pages sur word !

* * *

Tous ce temps qui passe.

Elle pleurait, c'était encore à cause de cette fille.

Elle pleurait dans ses bras et il n'en pouvait plus de tant de tristesse.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il était là rien que pour elle ?

- Hinata … Arrête de chialer. Ordonna-t-il à son amie.

- Kiba … mais … Tenta la Hyûga en refoulant un sanglot.

- Tu es grande non ? commenta-t-il énervé.

- Mais … Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! pleurnicha la jeune fille.

Et c'était comme ça tous les soirs.

Elle pleurait à s'en assécher la gorge.

Elle pleurait en mouillant son tee-shirt préféré.

- Tu es en colère contre moi ? interrogea-t-elle de sa petite voix.

- Non, mais tu es vraiment chiante ! s'offusqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille le regarda avec cet air de chien battu au quel il ne pouvait pas résister.

Il lâcha un « Désolé » plaintif et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Cette fille avait le pouvoir de le contrôler.

Il pouvait faire tous ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer.

- Arrête de pleurer … la supplia-t-il après une heure de passé.

- Elle … Elle a été si méchante avec moi. Brailla la brune en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Cette peste d'Ino, il ne l'avait jamais vu mais connaissait tous ces faits et gestes.

Elle avait pris pour cible sa jolie protégé et cela il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Demain il irait l'a voir, chez elle et elle en baverait.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka, 19 ans, a abandonné ses études depuis le divorce de ses parents, il n'a donc pas eu son bac, mais travaille dans un bar défraîchi au sud de la ville avec sa sœur Hana Inuzuka.

* * *

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus te laisser faire ! la gronda-t-il gentiment en posant un baiser sur son crâne.

Mais elle est si forte. Elle utilise ce supplice intérieur. Elle sait tout sur tous le monde ! s'exclama la jolie brune en essuyant ses larmes.

Il aurait put rajouter quelques choses mais il savait que sa protégée avait toujours eu beaucoup de chose sur les épaules, son père lui mettais toujours d'horrible phrase dans la tête comme :

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, tu finiras prostituée dans un trou à rat ! », « Tu n'es qu'une incapable. », « Je ne dois pas être ton vrai père » ou encore « Ta mère aurait honte ! »

* * *

Hinata Hyûga lycéenne de 16 ans, elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds et n'ose jamais rien rétorquer. Elle adore littéralement sa petite sœur de 3 ans Hanabi Hyûga.

* * *

- Hinata, je t'en supplie … Sourit et cesse de pleurer. Râla le jeune homme en sentant son cœur se serrait.

- Kiba ! Tu es le seul à être gentil avec moi ! Couina la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

Ça aurait put se finir comme ça, Kiba aurait put aller voir la Yamanaka et l'intimait d'arrêter, cette dernière se serait tu et tout seraient rentré dans l'ordre sur le chemin de la joie.

Mais non, ce jour là rien ne devait aller. Ce jour là Hana Inuzuka tomba dans les escaliers pendant que son petit frère réconfortait son amie. Hana Inuzuka perdit l'usage de ses jambes pour toujours et Kiba dans la tristesse de se moment accusa la Hyûga car si elle n'avait pas été là tout aurait été, si elle n'était pas venue se plaindre sa sœur n'aurait jamais eu d'accident en faisait le travail qu'IL aurait du faire.

Et les années passèrent sans que les deux amis ne se revoient.

Kiba Inuzuka loua un studio, puis s'acheta une maison où il pouvait vivre avec sa sœur.

Il reprit ses études, passa son bac haut la main.

Il construit au centre ville un magasin animalier.

Sa sœur depuis son fauteuil dressait les chiens pour des personnes handicapées comme elle.

La famille s'agrandit bientôt quand Hana reprit contact avec une cousine muette du nom de Tsume qui les rejoint dans leur maison et entra dans le magasin pour faire des toilettages.

Hinata Hyûga finit ses études et entra à l'université.

Elle devint plus responsable et moins timide.

Dans les meilleurs de son établissement elle commença le dessin.

Apprivoisant celle qui avait été sa tortionnaire, elle se lia d'amitié avec Ino Yamanaka qui lui avouera plus tard s'être sentit incomprise.

Elle devint la fierté de son père et même da sa famille entière.

Neji Hyûga son cousin la fit connaître en vendant quelques unes de ses peintures et bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore terminée ses études elle fut projetée dans le monde des « grands ».

Mais au fond d'eux persistait un vide que la Yamanaka qui avait eu vent de l'histoire souhaita combler.

13 h 00 :

La clochette d'entrée dans le grand magasin animalier de Inuzuka sonna laissant apparaître une magnifique mannequin de télévision aux longs cheveux dorés.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le jeune homme qu'Ino identifia comme étant Kiba.

- J'aimerais que vous laviez mon chien … Il s'appelle Pakun. Décréta la jeune femme en tendant un adorable dalmatien aux yeux bleus.

- Très bien, sourit le brun, puis je prendre votre nom ?

- Ino … Ino Yamanaka. Y-A-M-A-N-A-K-A. Dicta la blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et écrit sans montrer sa surprise, si il pensait qu'il l'a rencontrerait un jour. Cette pin-up qui avait pourrit son amitié.

- Revenez dans une heure. Conclut enfin l'Inuzuka avec un faux sourire.

Son plan enclenché la jeune femme partie rejoindre son amie qui pas au courant du tout l'attendait plus loin.

13 h 10 : 

- Alors ? Pakun va être tout propre ? Rigola la Hyûga en joignant les mains.

- Oui mais je croyais que ça prendrait plus de temps … Je dois le reprendre dans une heure et à ce moment là je serais avec Saï ! Minauda la propriétaire du chien en ajoutant quelques manières à sa phrase.

Car oui, Saï aussi faisait partie du complot !

* * *

Saï, photographe de renom, il sort avec sa favorite, la fabuleuse Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

- Si tu veux je pourrais aller le chercher ! Tu as donné ton nom ? demanda la brunette s'empêtrant dans le plan de sa diabolique amie.

- Oh ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ? s'écria la blonde une larme à l'œil.

- Mais oui, tu es ma meilleure amie ! confirma la poupée en prenant par la main son amie qu'elle tira vers le restaurant le plus proche.

Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent et passèrent encore une demi-heure à ensemble avant que la Yamanaka ne parte en fanfare pour rejoindre son collègue espion.

13 h 45 :

- Saï tu m'entends ? appela la blonde après avoir allumé son talkie-walkie.

- Je te reçois 5/5 Ino ! annonça le photographe en se prêtant au jeu.

- Le caniche se prépare à entrer dans la niche ! clama la pin-up le pouce en l'air.

- Euh … On était obligé de donné des nom de code ? demanda son copain.

- Oui !

- Ah … Bin alors … Non le caniche n'est pas encore dans la bergerie il flâne dans le poulailler. Expliqua le brun en regardant Hinata qui venait d'entrer dans un magasin de peinture qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'animalerie.

- Ok ! Laissons les faire le boulot ! lança la blonde qui avait une soudaine de manger un glace en tête à tête avec son copain.

Chose qu'ils firent quelques minutes plus tard après avoir totalement oublié leur mission de cupidon.

13 h 55 :

Hinata qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait dans l'animalerie entra, replaçant par la même occasion ses lunettes de soleil.

- Excusez moi ! Appela-t-elle une fois dans le magasin.

- J'arrive ! s'écria une voix masculine qui l'a fit sursauter.

Un homme d'un vingtaine d'année vint se présenter en face d'elle, il tenait d'un bras une caisse remplit de boite pour chien et dans l'autre un jeune chiot aux pelages clair.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il en se disant qu'il avait peut être déjà vu cette fille.

- Je viens récupéré le chien de mon amie. C'est au nom de Ino Yamanaka. Expliqua l'artiste qui elle l'avait tout à fait reconnu.

Le jeune homme posa son carton à terre et décrochant un téléphone il dit :

- Tsume chérie t'as fini avec Pakun ?

Le téléphone répondit par deux coups et le beau brun raccrochant le combiné déclara :

- Désolé poulette ton toutou est pas près.

L'étudiante rosie à ces mots mais ne dit rien. L'Inuzuka ramassa son carton et disparut entre les rayons. Alors qu'elle allait partir la poupée de porcelaine entendit un vague :

- On se serait pas déjà vu ?

Elle n'osa pas répondre, mais le brun revenant pour attrapé un bout de papier à côté de la caisse enregistreuse lui répéta :

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà croisé.

- Non, je ne pense pas … souffla-t-elle déçus qu'il ne se rappelle pas d'elle.

- Venez avec moi vous allez m'aider je vous ferez un prix.

Sans avoir le temps de répondre la jeune femme fut emmenée vers les box de verre où étaient installés les animaux.

Ouvrant la première cage le vendeur en sortit un petit labrador qu'il tendit à la demoiselle.

Cette dernière eut un léger mouvement de recul qui fit froncer les sourcils de son ancien ami, elle finit quand même par prendre la boule de poil qui se blottit dans ses bras.

- Nous allons les laver. Décréta l'Inuzuka en saisissant le second labrador par la peau du cou.

Entraînant l'étudiante avec lui ils arrivèrent devant une grande bassine remplit d'eau mousseuse.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi, s'amusant comme deux enfants avec les chiots pendant que Pakun qui avait été lavé attendait sagement qu'on vienne le récupérer.

Kiba allait inviter la jeune fille à dîner quand le portable de celle-ci sonna sans quitter des yeux le berger allemand qu'elle brossait, elle décrocha, le volume du téléphone réglé trop fort permis à Kiba d'entendre toute la conversation :

- Allô ?

- Chérie ? C'est Naruto ! fit l'interlocuteur de la belle.

- Ah ! Tu voulais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- C'est pour te demander si tu n'avais pas de nouvelle de Gaara ! s'écria l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Non … Désolée.

- Ah … Tant pis ! J't'embrasses Chérie ! A plus !

- A plus.

Et elle raccrocha, l'Inuzuka qui souhaitait l'inviter à dîner se retint immédiatement le dénommé « Naruto » l'avait appelé « Chérie » … Dommage … Mais à qui lui faisait pensait cette fille ? !

L'interrompant dans ses pensées la clochette d'entrée tinta et un fillette d'à peu près huit ans accourut Pakun l'a suivant, elle cria :

- Hinata ! Vient Papa nous attend ! J'ai mis l'argent pour Pakun sur la table à l'entrée.

- J'arrive !

La poupée brune se leva, salua l'homme aux chiens et suivit la petite fille dehors.

Le jeune homme dans l'animalerie se releva tout étourdit, et murmura :

- Hinata …

_Il y a des amours qui ne seront jamais mis à jour._

Deux années défilèrent sans que Kiba ne revit l'ombre de sa douce.

Une soirée il se rendit dans l'ancien bar où il travaillait avec sa sœur celui-ci avait été parfaitement refait et servait également d'hôtel.

- Une autre ! cria une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Mlle Hyûga ! C'est tout maintenant !

- Mon copain Hic' vient de me lâchait pour un mec Hic' ! J'ai l'droit à une aut'bière Hic' !

- Ce n'est pas une raison mademoiselle ! Il faut être forte !

- Ma sœur Hic' c'est cassée une jambe Hic' 'veut pu 'm'parler Hic' !

- Réveillez-vous un peu ! la secoua le barman.

- Mon Hic' Paternel Hic' à vendu mon cadeau Hic' !

- Euh …

- Mon Hic' Ancien meilleur ami Hic' Me reconnaît pluuuuus !

- C'est …

- Ma copine Hic' et partie Hic' en Amérique Hic' J 'pus d'nouvelle Hic'

- Mais …

- Bon Hinata t'arrête de chialer !

Kiba s'était rapproché le son ancienne meilleure amie et l'avait relevé, la brune complètement saoul ne tenais plus sur ses fines jambes et tomba dans ses bras en braillant un « Kiiibaaaa ! » inaudible.

On peut avoir une chambre ? demanda le brun au serveur qui lui tendit des clefs sans rien demander en échange –sûrement que le fait de lui enlever cette cliente des bras devait valoir tous les prix de chambre d'hôtel possible.

Se saisissant de la clefs le beau brun dont l'amie était réfugiée dans ses bras. Grimpa les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte onze. Déverrouillant tant bien que mal la chambre, il déposa son paquetage sur le lit double de la pièce. Le paquetage trop ivre pour comprendre s'affala sur le matelas sans demander son reste. Revenant dans la chambre après être passé à la salle de bain l'Inuzuka se pencha sur son amie en murmurant :

- Excuse-moi Hina' …

La dénommé Hina' lâcha un « Gnééé ? » interrogatif avant de se recevoir un sceau d'eau glacés sur le corps. Ce qui lui fit immédiatement reprendre ses esprits.

- Kiba ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? On est où ? interrogea-t-elle en regardant partout.

- A l'hôtel. expliqua simplement le brun en s'allongeant sur le lit admirant le plafond.

- Quoi ! ? cette exclamation venait de la brune qui après avoir fais un bon de cinq mètre le regardait d'un air apeuré.

- C'est bon j'vais pas t'violer. souffla le brun en fermant les yeux.

La dessinatrice se rassit à ses côtés avant de s'allonger à son tour tout contre l'Inuzuka.

- Kiba …

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi t'es partit ?

- J'étais con …

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas reconnu ?

- T'avait des lunettes de soleil.

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure ?

- Tu me gonfles.

- Réponds moi.

- Tu me gonfle.

- Diiiiiiis !

- Tu me gonfle j'te dis !

- Mais j'ai rien fais !

- Si !

- Quoi ?

- … T'es pas restée quand j'avais besoin de toi.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit de partir.

- J'ai eu tord …

Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Aucune parole. Aucun son.

Juste des lèvres qui murmurent :

- Je t'aime

Trois ans plus tard parce que le temps passe encore et toujours.

Trois ans plus tard parce qu'ils le valaient bien.

Trois ans plus tard même si ils ne comptaient plus les années.

- Kiba !

- Quoi ?

- Le bébé !

- Et bin ?

- Il Arrive !

- HEIN !

* * *

Joyeux NOEL ! euh ... Je vais faire un autre Kiba/Hina Tout de suite ! dans le monde des Ninja !

Merci d'avoir Lut !

A bientôt

By Ninou-chan and Miko-chan.


End file.
